Mother Drabbles
by SatansFavoriteLittleSiren
Summary: Sasuke was trying everyday to teach her how different society was in the year 2015. But the Goddess made it nearly impossible. Ficlits from my story Mother.
1. Molten Lava

If you'd like to shoot me a prompt for this story, go right on ahead.

Coffee

Sakura quirked her lips at the steaming dark liquid, eyes narrowed. How could one drink something to offending? Sasuke noticed her defensive stance, taking a long drag from his smoke.

* * *

"And you drink it?"

"Sorta, yeah."

"Why?"

"Keeps me awake."

"Isn't it hot?"

"Very."

"Then how?"

Sasuke sat at one of the cafe's outdoor tables, cup of coffee between him and the pinkette. Sasuke was trying to get her more acquainted with human life, and what was more human than coffee? Except, Sakura refused to even touch the cup after burning herself the first time. Sasuke suppressed many giggles to avoid her 'glare.' Sasuke lit a cigarette just to occupy himself. But this was surely more entertaining than television.

"You can sweeten it if you'd like." He offered, lifting the lid of the cup. He then scooted creams and sugars towards the simmering Goddess.

"But you do not sweeten yours?" She looked beyond adorable with her head tilted to the side, hair falling in waves down her shoulder.

"I don't like sweets." He reached over to brush her bangs back.

"I want to try it without sweet."

"Sure, it's hot."

Sakura took the warm cup and brought it to her lips. In a second, she was on her feet swearing in Arabic.

"I said it was hot."

"How can you drink magma like that?"

Sasuke did laugh this time, choking on smoke.

"It's not magma, dear. It's called coffee."

"Lies. I wish to have this banished from my sight."

"Let it cool and try again."

Sakura quirked her lips at the steaming dark liquid, eyes narrowed. How could one drink something to offending? Sasuke noticed her defensive stance, taking a long drag from his smoke. He exhaled heavily, gazing at the candy-eyed girl. Such a gorgeous girl without trying. Must be celestial magic.

Another minute or two, Sakura lifted the cup hesitantly. "Is it cooled?"

"Probably not." Sasuke leaned to take the cup and throw back a swig.

"Sorcery."

"Pardon?"

"You are a wizard. You drank that and did not feel pain."

"I'm just accustomed to it, Sakura."

"Lies."

Sasuke chuckled, waving for a waitress.

"May I get a cup of ice?"

"Sure!" He did not miss the flirty glint in her eye as she intentionally swung her long brown hair. He picked up her perfume, but it made his allergies act up. Sakura took it wrong.

"So she is pretty."

"No."

"She is."

"Sakura, no."

"If you insist." The barista brought a plastic cup full of ice, smiling at Sasuke. Sasuke mutter thanks and ignored her. Sakura laughed this time, having her partner shake his spikey head.

"What do you need with ice?"

Sasuke dumped some of his coffee into the cup and handed it to her. "There. Cooled."

Sasuke gave an award-winning smile, sipping on her now ice cup. He face was priceless when she realized it was not tasty at all.

"I do not like coffee your way."

"Sweetened it is."

Sakura watched as he pulled apart sugar packets and poured them into the drink with two white shots of liquid.

"It's cream." He picked up on her questioning glance. "It's sweet."

"Okay."

After stirring, he poured her coffee into the ice. "Here."

The Goddess inspected the drink before dunking a pink tongue onto the ice. She sipped slowly, not sure.

"Not sweet, but not as gross as yours."

"Want it sweeter?"

"No, no, it taste acceptable."

Next time, Sasuke would try iced tea. Maybe she'd like that one more.


	2. Frozen Water

Snow

Snow was just a white blanket of misery to coat you in frozen unhappiness till you're soaked to the bone and blue in the lips. Sasuke sneezed for the umpteenth time. Sakura smiled at the frosty wonderland as her gasps of breath left steam to the air.

* * *

It usually started the end of November. The trees skeletons of their former selves as the grass dies and birds take south for Suna. Four inches during the night of December twelfth sugared on top of the park not leaving a cloud to threaten another onslaught during the day. That's how Kohona was. Snow countless hours in the night and be clear as summer as soon as day breaks. That didn't mean it wasn't cold.

Sasuke felt like his own personal ice cube standing in the mild of a winter field. He tried his best to bundle and not look like he did when his mother use to dress him for the cold. A long coat and red scarf with some gloves, long sleeved shirt over another and some thicker pants. He wished he had sense to bring a hat of some sort, he was sure his hair could even feel the cold.

He could go home, curl up on his bed like the anti social monster he was and watch winter sports, but she wouldn't have it. The moment she stepped into his room with a befuddled face he knew he'd have to introduce her to the white stuff. It had been nearly six in the morning when her normal wake up call had been delayed. Instead of crawling into his bed, she threw a book at him and demanded to know why the sky was doing that.

"You have lived thousands, millions of years and never touched snow?" He sneezed, annoyance growing on his face that she had chosen the heaviest text on his desk.

"I have seen it, but never _seen_ it!" Sakura opened his loft window, clambering over him to get to the roof. Sasuke swore, dragging her back to his bed and closing off the offensive wind. A few flakes managed to twinkle down on her hair, looking like crystals on her pastel locks.

"You will catch a cold. Don't do that."

"I do not catch illness. You know that."

"I do, and I protest to this. Wait till twelve, it'll be clear and if it snowed enough class will be canceled." Sasuke flopped back onto the bed taking her with. He pushed his nose to her neck, wrapping legs and arms around to leave her immobile. "I'll take you then."

And he was regretting being such a generous man. His boots and six pairs of socks still left him cold. He never liked snow. He could do cold rain maybe, but snow was terrible to drive in. Ice was the bane of his existence.

"Sasuke! This phenomenon is marvelous! What causes it?" He pale cheeks were rosy, emerald eyes almost as bright as the snow. She had dressed less than him and looked perfectly fine. In just a light jacket, boots and pants, Sasuke wondered how could she stay so warm and happy?

"Clouds in sky, air cold, frozen rain fall to ground." He deadpanned.

"Amazing!" She wasn't put off by his foul mood, instead just twirled in the untouched canvas. "It's wet but not?"

"Yes, Ice is frozen water."

"Oh!" She dropped to the ground to inspect it. Sakura scooped up some, marveling at the fact water could be a solid. Sasuke sneezed again and reached for his phone. He was far less interested in his annual frozen hell. That was until that same cold enveloped his warm face. Blinking, he registered it was in fact snow on his right cheek.

"You have got to be kidding me, Sak..." but she was across the field, she had seen, laughing at him, but it wasn't her.

"Teme!" Another cold hit of ice to his shoulder.

"Dead." Sasuke whirled to see his least favorite people in the world at the moment. Naruto armed with another snowball, his arm slung over Hinata. Hinata looked super apologetic when the dope threw the ball. Kiba laughed as did Ino. Neji muttered about such antics being below them, Tenten disagreed. Sai was less than pleased to be out and Lee was yelling about some youth thing.

"Oh relax king of pain, we came to ask if you wanted to go to Ino's for a bon fire!" Kiba chortled making a snowball of his own.

"Throw another and I'll end your life." By this time, Sakura had rejoined him, putting an arm through his.

"Kiba, right?" She tilted her head.

"At your service beautiful." Kiba grinned as Sasuke growled.

"What is that you're doing with the snow?"

"Wha- oh, right, Suna doesn't get snow ever." He handed her the softball sized snow weapon. "It's called a snowball, you make them for snowball fights."

Sakura looked horrified. "Why would you fight with such a thing?"

They laughed. "No, Sak," Ino pushed Kiba out the way. "Snowball fights are harmless, Naruto can demonstrate. Naruto?"

"Right! Scoop up some snow, pack it till it's round, and throw." The ball hit Sasuke in the forehead. Sasuke didn't give a warning as he tackled the blond nutcase to the ground. He then proceeded to push his face into a pile of snow.

"Also, don't throw it at Sasuke, he hates snow." Tenten laughed as she scooped snow of her own. Sakura nodded but wanted to test that theory. How could someone hate this? So she threw her ball at her human's head. It messed with the spikes a bit, but white had looked so darling in his hair that she could help the fit of giggles.

Sasuke removed himself from the suffocating blond to glare at her. She laughed a little louder, putting a hand to her stomach and closing her eyes.

"You look ridiculous!" She continued, nearly falling. Sasuke didn't take lightly to his entire body shivering.

"She got you dude!" Kiba high fived the laughing girl. "You look comical."

Even Neji smirked a bit from his spot by the dying oak. They continued to giggle and coo at him till he plucked the girl from the ground to heave her over a shoulder. She squeaked in surprise, suddenly not liking the game.

"That wasn't very nice, Sasuke, I only wanted to join." Sakura huffed.

"Hn." Sasuke walked a few paces before putting her back on her feet. "Stay."

"You do not command-" A sudden chill ran down her spine. Sasuke had dumped snow down her shirt. "Why you!" She launched for him. "This means war!" Once on the snow, she lifted a bit into his scarf causing him to yelp.

"Sak declared war! We'll go to Ino's after!" Naruto started throwing snow every which way, hitting Neji. Neji repeated what Sasuke had done the first time, leaving him open for Tenten to peg. The ten of them spent about an hour flinging snow till Sasuke called out that he was cold. They agreed and decided to head to Ino's for warmth.

"Sasuke?" Sakura jumped onto his back.

"Hn?" He grunted, lifting her thighs to carry her.

"I really like snow." She left a kiss at his temple.

"It's just frozen water." He grumbled, sneezing once more. That was another thing; cold weather left him sick most years. Oh how he hated snow.


End file.
